Project Summary: The 2006 International Symposium on the Comparative Biology of the Alpha-Proteobacteria (NIH). Summary of Objectives: The goal of the First International Symposium on the Comparative Biology of the Alpha-Proteobacteria is to bring together leading scientists from around the world to discuss the specifics of their own systems and to seek opportunities to leverage knowledge across systems. The symposium will provide a forum for invited speakers to discuss their current work and exchange ideas. The topics include (a) Evolution of Alpha-Proteobacteria Genomes, (b) Intracellular Lifestyle, (c) The Genomics of Development in the Alpha-Proteobacteria, (d) The Genomics of Metabolism, and (e) Functional Genomics. The objective of this proposal[unreadable] is to acquire new funding for student registrations; student travel and lodging; and Session Chair registrations, travel, and lodging. Increased attendance by students (both graduate students and post docs) is valuable for the development of younger scientists and for the future of the field of interdisciplinary science. Every effort will be made to recruit minority students from organizations such as The Society for the Advancement of Chicanos and Native American in Science (SACNAS). The Virginia Bioinformatics Institute has a good track record in working with this organization and currently oversees 2 2006 SACNAS Summer Fellowships funded through Virginia Tech. Many of VBI's students make presentations at the SACNAS Annual Conference. Additionally, invited speakers and program committee members will be asked to recruit underrepresented and female students to participate in the symposium.